


Chrysanthemum

by Ririsuu_ariya



Category: Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/EXTRA, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 04:36:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18887305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ririsuu_ariya/pseuds/Ririsuu_ariya
Summary: The fated bond that can’t be together





	Chrysanthemum

It was a nice day, the sound of birds in front of the window. The teen boy opened his blue eyes. He still laid in his bed, laying in the bed the whole day would be nice. But he knew that he couldnt. 

He took the collar in his bare neck and opened the door.   
His name is Karna, a 18 y.o omega boy and lived in a small room in a big mansion. His mother is Kunti and his father is Surya. But they was divorced and Karna was used by his mom to get married with a rich man, Indra. 

But Kunti absolutely threw him when she took a birth of Arjuna, a 15 y.o alpha boy. Now she kept Karna because of Indra. Cause the guy was interested to him.

Karna’s morning was started by helping the maid to make a breakfast. Even tho the only meal he can make is sandwich. 

Arjuna, holding his book and greeting Karna, who was making a breakfast. Karna smiled at him and gave him a sandwich he made. Arjuna was interested to his half brother, and he always stalked to him even tho Karna was always in the mansion and never go out. He wanted this omega to be his only, but knowing the fact that they were half sibling and his mom never allowed him to get close to him. The only thing he did was just stalking him from afar. 

This day too, Arjuna was staring to the window and seeing Karna who was sweeping in the park. 

The car was coming, and a man was out. He was big and tall. Karna who was sweeping, keep looking at him with his confusing face. The man was looking to him and thought that he was cute. He looked at his collar and was surprised. He never knew that this family had an omega kid. 

“Are your parents there?” The man asked. 

Karna nodded and keep silent. The man was smiling and said thanks. But then he stopped. 

“I’m Siegfried, nice to meet you!” 

“Karna..., that’s my name” 

Siegfried thought that his name was beautiful and fit him. Then he said goodbye and went in the mansion.   
Karna never met the people from outside, but that man made him felt weird, and his body felt so hot. It looked like a heat but he knew that his heat was not today. 

Probably it was called as “fated bond”

Siegfried was an office man and he was asked to come to the mansion to meet the parent for business cooperation. The guy that was asked before were failed to get an approval from Indra. So he was asked to replace him.   
He also didn’t felt well, but he had to hide it from others.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Karna took the broom in the warehouse. He felt so bad and can’t stand up. His breath was unstable. He heard someone was coming. It made him scared. 

“It’s strange smell here... Karna..?” 

It was Arjuna’s voice. Karna was panicked and trying to stand up. He knew that his smell will make Arjuna go wild. He didn’t want that, but the boy was going closer and catches him with strange face on him. 

“No... don’t go closer..” 

But the boy just went closer to him, Arjuna bited his finger. It made him felt weird. 

Arjuna held Karna’s hand and kissed him. Karna tried to push the boy but Arjuna was getting stronger because of his will to have this boy. 

The sight was getting dark, and Karna can hear the boy’s moaning voice and his body thrusted him quickly.   
He can’t move, and was crying by hiding his face with his hand. 

Arjuna thrusted in deeper and came inside him as he bited Karna’s neck. Arjuna felt like he won and finally can have this boy as his thing. Even though he already came, but he haven’t put it out and kept fucking him over and over. Karna was crying and screaming to him to stop, but his crying face just made Arjuna wanted more. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Karna opened his eyes and got up from the floor. He felt hurt in his lower and his neck. He was putting his clothes back and go out from the warehouse while crying. 

Siegfried was sighed and held his head. His meeting with Indra was failed. That guy was hard to get. So he have to go home with disappointing feeling. 

He saw Karna was crying as he tried to wash his eyes from tears. Siegfried saw to his neck and realized the bite in there. He was shocked and tried to call Karna. But Karna was running away and didn’t want to get recognized by anyone about it. 

Siegfried wanted to know what happened but he can’t ask it to Karna. So he was going home with bad feeling. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.


End file.
